Pose then Snap
by Surri-chii
Summary: "Yes, put your arm around him...and raise one of your legs up...yes, perfect! Now...pose!" GROPE! "Snap! Thank you for the good work!" :P


**For Raine, my bestie, who is one of the most corrupted people I know. Seriously. :) I hope she enjoys this, and so will the other readers.**

**Rated T for a reason; slightly perverse because I want it to.**

**Note: A tinge of sarcasm, of course― Misaki's POV; she's most likely annoyed in this whole fic, so deal with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Snap.<em>

He brushed his soft, golden hair and posed to the camera seductively, a gorgeous smile formed across his face. His eyes sparkled like emeralds, his body: chiseled, tanned, and perfectly manicured― was utterly perfect. And dear god did he have to make all the women in the world swoon.

Well, not really all. I don't even want to think about clustering myself with all the other naive women out there. He's just this rich boy with good, willing-to-die-for looks, and, as rumours proclaim, very kind.

The girls were screaming at the top of their lungs, and all I could think of was:

_Gross._

I groaned as I picked my bag up from the floor and briskly head out to the door. I don't think I can even take this anymore. He's too... annoying. I don't even get why am I ranting about his gorgeousness-that-makes-girls-nosebleed in my mind. I can't even believe that I had accepted Sakura's offer of accompanying her to this photo shoot. I didn't even know who this guy was, that is, until today.

Almost at the door, the photographer asked the 'perfect' man, Usui Takumi, a question that peaked my interest. I pause and turn around.

"Usui-san, who would you pick from the girls around you to be your partner for this photo shoot?"

My eyes move to the crowd as I spotted Sakura, whose eyes were twinkling in excitement. I smiled; I never really understood how can she always be so enthusiastic.

And of course he would pick Sakura! I mean, she's the cutes-

"That raven-haired girl who is heading towards the door right now."

I mean, right? Sakura is the cutest among a-

Wait...Did I hear that right?

My eyes dart to the man who was innocently smiling towards my direction. My eyes widen in shock.  
>I stare at him with eyes glinting in disbelief.<p>

"You." he says, pointing his finger at me. My eyes move to the finger, my mind trying to process his words... What. WHAT.

"No way." I rapidly shook my head, and took 2 steps backward. I am absolutely not going to do any modeling. Especially with him.

"Yes, you. Satsuki, dress her up." He commanded; I suddenly feel a pair of hands tightly grip my arms, pulling me towards the room labeled "Dressing Room".

"No! Wait! Are you blind? I'm not model quality. In fact, I'm just some nerdy, boyish girl who can't even model! I don't like modeling, either!" I shout, trying to struggle free and come up with more words to retaliate with. I am absolutely not doing this.

"Then, have you ever tried modeling?"

"Well, um, no, but―"

"Then you can't say you dislike something when you haven't even tried, isn't that right, nerdy-boyish girl?" He grins, leaving me in a loss of words until my whole self is encaged inside the dressing room.

* * *

><p>So gross.<p>

This frilly pink bikini is just...gross.

I have never even considered the thought of seeing myself wearing something like this. I literally just want to punch the wall or flip a table.

The girl named Satsuki, who had been smiling so much ever since she started to dress me (don't get me wrong, I find it quite comforting.), pushed me out of the dressing room.

Oh, great. I hate it when people stare at me. I scan the whole studio, and even that rich model boy is staring at me.

"Eureka!" the photographer shouts in excitement and content, making me jump from the sudden break of silence.

He clasps his hands together, and his finger points to the stage. I just stare, what should I do? Satsuki hisses and my head snaps into her direction, as she mouths: "Go to the stage!" Nodding, I walk to the stage and stand closely beside Usui Takumi.

I stare at his face, but then my gaze drops to his body and... It looks even better close up. You can see it flex and relax, his 6-pack abs moving up and down in his every breath intake.

"Is my body that intriguing?" I hear a low, masculine voice intrude. I immediately shook my head and looked away, a tinge of red spreading across my cheeks.

All so sudden, I feel hot lips near the surface of my ear, the hot breath escaping from it brushing against me, temporarily paralyzing me.

"What's your name?" The voice purrs.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." I reply instantly.

He distances himself from me, and hands out his hand, "Nice to be working with you, Misa-chan!"

Misa-chan? Who the hell gave him the permission to call me that?

"Shut up. And don't call me Misa-chan." I reply, ignoring his offer to shake hands. His hands retreat back to his sides, and he still continues to smile. He's so damn cheery. I don't like happy men. They don't deserve to be happy. I grimace at the thought of all the men in the world being so cheery.

"Okay! Miss, our theme today is Summer, and as you can see, you are now wearing bikini, a summer outfit, and to get the 'summer' feeling, we will pour water on you, okay?"

"But, sir―"

_SPLASH._

I frown and shake my body. I'm a soaking mess.

"Miss, place the sunglasses on. The lollipop goes into your mouth, and purse your lips and place your them near Usui-san's cheek, and raise one of your legs up, okay?"

I obediently do as the photographer says. I feel myself redden; this is very embarassing. Sakura must be giggling like an idiot somewhere in the crowd back there.

"Miss, put your arm around Usui-san's neck, please."

He is so close. His skin is fairly rough, but his complexity was perfect. Every angle of him was. Only now that I noticed that I was staring when I saw a sly grin form across those lips of his. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of pervert.

The photographer's voice startles me as he shouts: "Ready?"

"3...2...1!"

_GROPE!_

SNAP! "Good work, Miss and Usui-san!"

I immediately push that _him _away from me, embarrassment flushing through me. DID HE JUST...!

"D-DID Y-YOU J-JUST! MY BUTT... Y-YOU GROPED IT..! AND..!" I was stuttering, that damn perverted outer space alien! I knew it, he was all just the looks!

He looks at me with a smile beaming with innocence, "Hm? Is something wrong, Misa-chan?"

He made an attempt to approach me, but I made an immediate reflex and took 5 fast steps backward.

"DONT YOU EVER GO NEAR ME AGAIN!" I shout, ignoring the fact that I can be heard. I gave him my (popular) death glare and narrow my eyes.

"Okay, Miss! Usui-san! Please get back here and continue the photoshoot!" The photographer calls us.

I turn around and see the exit. 8 big steps. That's all it takes, 8 big steps to exit this living hell of a place.

1..2.. RUN!

Oh, crap. A big hand grips my wrist, I don't even want to know whose hand it is. I look back and glare at that idiotic pervert.

That grin. He's doing that annoying grin again!

"Going somewhere, Misa-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 14th birthday, Raine. May the best be with you. :D I had to write this within the time of less than 10 minutes, so it is quite rushed, I guess. I will fix it sooner or later, when I feel like it or when I have the time to do so. This fanfiction is not my greatest, but I did enjoy writing it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this crap. x3**

**Surri-chii**


End file.
